The present invention refers to the field of endodontia, that is, that sector of odontology referring to endodontotherapy, and relates in particular to the calibration of the working length of endodontic instruments used for the penetration, boring and drilling, widening and remodelling of dental radicular canals before their obturation.
The endodontic treatment is the preparation of the radicular canals for their whole length to allow the maximum removal of non-mineralized organic metter contained therein; the possibility of controlling the instruments during the dynamic working phase is based upon knowing first of all the length of the radicular canal so as to know how to preset the length of the working instrument.